X5462
by Wind Nymph Witch
Summary: This isn't exactly a crossover. I didn't know how else to catagorize it though. This is the story of Jolie, an RPG character. Never decided if this was a real part of her past. Based on Dark Angel, she is of the same class as Max, Max makes no apprearance


Close your eyes, the blackness comes to you there. That blackness that  
fills your soul each day of your life.  
  
What more is out there in that world? I wish I could run out there and grasp it in my hands. Hold it's warm, glowing fire within my palms. Conceal  
it there. Hold it to my heart and never let it go.  
  
Close my eyes and let a soft mist of air escape my dry lips and hang in the cool air before disappearing. Sometimes I hope that my worries, fears, all  
the wrong in my life will disappear with that breath.  
  
And for a moment my heart skips a beat, and I am not alive in that moment.  
I am gone, I am free of my worries, I am free of all of my fears and  
depression. Free. I'm so damn free.  
  
And then it all melts away, and I am back to standing there. My eyes gently closed, my lips kissing the drops from the moon, my hands holding my burnt  
out light of the world.  
  
X5-462  
  
"462!"  
  
"X5-462, Ma'am!" Jolie yelled out in response, her hand flying into a salute.  
  
"At ease soldier..." The woman trailed off quietly.  
  
The groups of soldiers were escorted from the training fields and to their sleeping quarters in tight, neat lines.  
  
X5-462 knew little or none of her past at this time, only that she was of the X5 group and her only purpose was to serve. And of course that she was part of some experiment to create an advanced infantry soldier. She was not treated as a human being, respected as a human being, even aloud to think of herself as a human being. She was just an experimental being advanced far beyond the years of science.  
  
X5-462  
  
Jolie Max Guevara (Remirez) sat with her knees pulled to her chest at the top of the abandoned Space Needle. She looked out over the dark city with its yellow dots of light spotting it. A soft cold breeze drifted over her body, blowing her spiraling curls back from her face. Would she ever tell them? Could she ever tell them? She wasn't sure that they would understand. She even felt sometimes that her own sister wanted nothing to do with her. She wouldn't have been surprised if that was the case either.  
  
She closed her eyes and it all came to her once again like it always did.  
  
"Jolie, is it? You have nothing left out there in that world. Your own family didn't even want you. And I am the only one who will be there for you from now on... will you let me help you?" The tall, slender woman grinned one of her long pointed fingernails under the child's chin, her lips were two thin dark lines, her eyes dark and horrifying. She had short, choppy white hair and seemed to almost hiss as she spoke. The small child shed her silent tears and watched them splash to the floor.  
  
The woman stood tall again and looked down at the young Jolie like a falcon stalking its prey, waiting for the exact moment to swoop down and attack.  
  
"Yes... yes Ma'am," Jolie croaked out in a small voice through her tears.  
  
"Good! Lieutenant Quinn!" the woman screamed out to a rushing passer by. The man came to a halt, wobbling a little bit. His hand flew to his head in a salute. He looked to be in his earl 30's.  
  
"Ma'am, yes Ma'am?" he yelled out in more of a statement than a question.  
  
"Take this child to sector X5 and assign her a code number, you know how to do the rest," the woman hissed out.  
  
"But Ma'am... she is not of the correct DNA and she is only a child. You can't seriously want..." the man was cut off.  
  
"When you are given an order you do it, no questions are to be asked Lieutenant Quinn!"  
  
"Ma'am, yes Ma'am!"  
  
He lowered his salute and scooped up the small, shivering child in his arms, great regret in his eyes. When he was far enough away he whispered down to the girl, "I'm sorry... please forgive me for this."  
  
Hours later, the girl found herself strapped to a wooden table on her back by heavy leather and steal straps. She was so scared that she cold barely breathe, she looked around the room, wide eyed and shaking uncontrollably.  
  
"X5-462, feline DNA, memory erase, attempt one."  
  
A man with a kind smile walked to her side.  
  
"Do not worry little one, it's perfectly safe. You'll be taken care of here," he said as he placed a hand on her head, pushing strands of hair away from her soft, tear drenched face.  
  
Jolie just continued to shake with a look of terror in her eyes. The man's smile faded, if he had only known what he was doing to her he wouldn't have. He picked up a needle and heated the tip of it up over a candle and then quickly inserted it through the child's flesh and fed an odd liquid that Jolie did not recognize into her body. Jolie started screaming and he removed the needle shortly after.  
  
He waited, and watched. The girl started to shake violently; she flew into the air a few inches every time her body gave out another uncontrollable jerk, oblivious to the bonds that strapped her to the wooden slate.  
  
The man placed a hand over her forehead quickly, concern coming like a wave over his face.  
  
"She's burning up! Get her into the ER, now!" he wailed out to the others back in the shadows.  
  
Jolie's eyes were wide and round, her body: pale, her lips purple in tone. She started flailing right and left, screaming in pain and horror. The men lifted her up and rushed her off.  
  
Jolie opened her eyes once again, watching the city from above once more. A tear rolling down her cheek. They only knew half of the story. She had shielded Crysolite, Mav, Nick, even her own sister, Va'Shanna from all the wrong that had happened in her life. And they wondered why she was so secretive, depressing, and untrusting. Ha! If only they knew the truth. The whole story. How she had come to be there, how she was hurt and treated like an object, how she escaped and became so lost, so confused, so alone. Forgotten.  
  
If only they knew, only they knew. She wished she could tell them but they would never understand, never ever.  
  
Jolie pulled her knees closer to her body and watched the city, her city, her home, her new life. 


End file.
